24 Season 3 ALTERNATE
by RandlePatrickMcMurphy
Summary: Jack Bauer finds himself entangeled in a Washington D.C. "underground" conspiracy as he races against time to unlock the mystery of who was actually behind the nuclear bomb and war scheme as well as the real reason why his wife was murdered by Nina Myers.
1. Prequel

**===Prequel===**

**= Office of the District Headquarters, Los Angeles, California =**

President Palmer looked down at his hand after feeling a very uncomfortable sense of weakness throughout his whole body. The shocking sight of his hand now made him feel worse. It was bubbling up and for the most part the flesh was melting and dissolving off his bone.

His body suddenly went numb and he tried to call out to the Secret Service while dozens of citizens and reporters watched him tumble to the ground with a disturbing crunch.

The Secret Service quickly gathered around the fallen Commander-in-Chief and drew their H&K MP-5 submachine pistols from their suited hiding places. The weapons scared off a number of reporters although others stayed to film and photograph Palmer lying on the ground while his Press Secretary Jenny Dodge clinched his arm and yelled for help.

**-Press Secretary Jenny Dodge-**  
Mr. President? Are you all right sir? We need an ambulance! HELP!

The President's heartbeat slowed and his vision of the blue Los Angeles sky faded and faded until he lost consciousness.

**_…07:59:57…07:59:58…07:59:59…08:00:00_**

**= Port of Los Angeles, Los Angeles, California =**

The German accented man known only as "Max" continued to sit back on his boat to star at the beautiful sun rising into the sky and just let the thought of his last call sink in: "It's done."

As the small luxury vessel began to exit the harbor and commence its pleasure sail out into the Pacific Ocean, a woman appeared behind Max and handed him a scotch. She had a glass of her own as well.

Nina Myers rested her arm on his shoulder and the two leaned closer to each other to complete a passionate kiss.

**-"Max"-**  
Yelena…it was a perfect day.

Together they sat back to enjoy the voyage into the ocean while the early morning sunlight warmed their faces.

**= Office of the District Headquarters, Los Angeles, California =**

**-Secret Service Head Agent-**  
GET HIM IN THE CAR!

The field leader screamed while the witnessing crowd was shoved back by the conclave of agents and police officers.  
Within seconds of the President's collapse, the agents had already picked their Commander-in-Chief's body up from off the sidewalk and gently but quickly placed him into the limousine. Moving fast they shut the door and the car sped off with police escorts down the now shut down city streets.

The three agents who carried his almost lifeless body had jumped right along into the limo as well.

**-Secret Service Agent 1-**  
His pulse is thinning. He needs a hospital now!

The agent was frantic but at the same time calm as he checked on the President. Another agent was tapping on his earpiece calling for the plan of action to take the President to a hospital immediately.

**-Secret Service Agent 2-**  
That's affirmative. "BOY SCOUT" is down. I repeat the President is down. Plan Violet. Plan Violet.

The medical agent looked at the President's hand to see the flesh still burning away.

**-Secret Service Agent 1-**  
This is a nerve agent. I'm not a doctor, but this looks like a nerve agent compound. Adam get atropine.

The third agent in the car reached under one of the leather seats and rapidly pulled out a titanium box filled with medical supplies. While the other two ripped through his shirt and jacket and tied a rubber tunicate around his arm right above the right hand.

**-Secret Service Agent 2-**  
That could kill him.

**-Secret Service Agent 1-**  
We don't have a choice. He's not breathing!

The third agent administered the dosage and injected the syringe right into one of the right arm's veins as the motorcade rushed down the blocked off streets of Los Angeles.

**= FOUR DAYS LATER =****  
****= Division Office, West Coast Headquarters; Sacramento, California =**

Division was a much more traditional looking office than that of CTU. Private offices covered with rich wood paneling, leather interior, and clean sown carpeting were the replacements for CTU's cold floor, concrete walls, and public like "stations" that covered the bulk of CTU's bullpen.

After Jack, Tony, and Michelle had cleared security they were led down the main hallway into a conference room for a special briefing called upon by Regional Director Ryan Chappelle.

The threesome was uneasy and curious as to why there were being called all the way to Division to this meeting and what it was regarding.

They walked in and were met by not only just Chappelle but also:  
Assistant Regional Director of Division Brad Hammond,  
District/Justice Department Official Frank Costalano,  
FBI Special Agent in Charge of East Coast CTD (Counter-terrorism Division) Operations Thomas York,  
and Virginia Senator Catherine Jacobson.

After the group was all introduced and everyone had their seats at the long conference table, Chappelle began.

**-Ryan Chappelle-**  
Tony, Jack, Michelle. First off I can speak for everyone here in this room that you and the team in Los Angeles have done a remarkable job in finding the nuclear device and preventing a catastrophe. One that would have cost over a million lives. For that, the three of you will be commended by Division for your service and your duty.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
Mr. Chappelle. I'm sorry to interrupt but this is not the reason for why we are here. I am not trying to be rude in any way nor am I trying to disapprove the fact that the agents here have been successful in stopping what would have been the worst domestic terrorist attack in U.S. history. Something that would have made 9/11 look like a picnic. But can we please get this show in gear…please. If you would?

Jack glanced over at Tony who kept his eyes focused on the out bursting Senator.  
Even Chappelle was a little shocked at the disrespect that the Senator was clearing showing.

**-Ryan Chappelle-**  
Congress has voted to disband all CTU structured offices until an investigation in made.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
Investigation into what?

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
Into the claims that the three of you, primarily Mr. Bauer, that have developed that suggests that the device that exploded four days ago was not orchestrated by Second Wave but by an oil interest kingpin named Peter Kingsley.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
It's the truth.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
Mr. Bauer…please don't interrupt me.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
Senator when you sit here and openly deny the facts…

**-Ryan Chappelle-**  
Jack. Please…

**-Jack Bauer-**  
Ryan!

The Senator looked over at Chappelle and then back at Jack. The power of the eye contact between the two was enough to level a mountain.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
May I finish?

Jack pulled his chair in closer to the table and bit his lip down.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
Yeah.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
I am not openly denying anything. But there are people not only in this room, but also inside Congress, the House, the Senate, and not to mention the American people themselves, who would like answers. Answers to who really attacked us and why a massive multi-billion dollar military campaign to attack the Middle East was so easily called off without any _real_ evidence.

Jack fought the urge to speak up and defend himself again but Michelle grabbed his hand and shook her head. Jack appeased her.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
Now I know the story that's been floating around here: American businessmen, one whom was shot dead while the others remain unknown, somehow got their hands around important individuals in the government and persuaded them to assist in smuggling in a dirty bomb, supplying it to Second Wave extremists, and then fabricating evidence that implicated three Middle Eastern countries as state-sponsoring nations and the true key players behind the bomb.

Tony spoke up this time showing a little more respectful than Jack did.

**-Tony Almeida-**  
Senator. I will be the first to admit that I was highly speculative of this theory when Agent Bauer presented it to me. But it's the truth. We have recordings of this man Kingsley admitting to the plot and implicating himself as one of the conspirators behind this.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
We also had recordings of high-ranking government officials from those three Middle Eastern governments meeting together in Cyprus to discuss the nuclear device and funding for Second Wave. Now you claim this Cyprus recording is fake? If that's your so-called theory, how do we know that this recording of Kingsley is not also a fake as well?

Jack spoke up again. This time he rose out of his chair.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
Senator! This is insane. I was there! I saw and witnessed Sherry Palmer speaking with Peter Kingsley. The President, his cabinet, Ryan, Tony, Michelle, and everyone inside CTU heard the confession live. This is the truth.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
Mr. Bauer. I sincerely hope you do not act out like this in front of the Senate board.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
What Senate board?

**-Ryan Chappelle-**  
The Senator not only had Congress sign off on the closing down of all CTU offices and setting up an internal affairs investigation but also putting the four of us in a Senate hearing in Washington to testify to these claims.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
Claims? Ryan you were there…you saw…

**-Ryan Chappelle-**  
Jack. I know. But this is not the place.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
That's right _Jack_. This is not the place. Answers and proof must be provided. The President is physically and mentally incapacitated, possibly permanently. He nearly died. On a personal note David Palmer is a good friend of mine. I want to know who did this to him.

**-Michelle Dessler-**  
Well closing down CTU isn't exactly the right call if you want to find these people.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
Until we get answers, that's the way it's staying. Now, pending funding, the FBI is perfectly capable of handling any national security concerns or terrorists threats that flag until _and if_ CTU authority is re-instated. Need I remind all of you here, that it was only a little over a year ago when this very office in Los Angeles was compromised by not one, but two individuals, who were selling secrets and sabotaging CTU operations. Therefore I believe this is for the better. The FBI is more than capable.

The Senator looked over at Special Agent York.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
Am I right?

**-Special Agent Thomas York-**  
Ahem. Uh…yes ma'am. The FBI is in complete control of keeping up CTU's workload.

He glanced over at Jack, Michelle, and Tony.

**-Special Agent Thomas York-**  
Relax. We got this agents.

Jack nodded.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
Now Mr. Bauer. Mr. Almeida. Ms. Dessler. This congressional committee hearing is scheduled to start six weeks from now. Monday, November 11, 2005. 7:00 AM. Eastern Standard Time in Washington D.C. The Russell Senate Office Building inside the D.C. Congressional Capital Complex. Lasting until the Thanksgiving holiday begins. You are of course more than welcome to gather any witnesses that may help your examination.

She pointed across the table to a young man sitting at the opposite end that Jack was sitting at.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
You will be represented counsel by Frank Costalano, liaison from District and the Department of Justice. Former detective auxiliary attorney with the Washington and Los Angeles D.A.'s office. I'm sure you are in good hands.

Frank, whom Jack knew very well, turned to the three to face them. Jack and Tony both knew Frank from the old CTU days when Jack was still Special Agent in Charge. At that time Frank was, like stated, an investigative attorney with the Los Angeles District Attorney's office and the Acting Liaison between CTU, District, and the Department of Justice.

**-Frank Costalano-**  
Right. Thank you Senator. Now Jack, Tony, we are fully cleared to gather any evidence that you think will help our claims. Here's a list of potential witnesses we are looking to gather.

The list had a few familiar names and quite a few were crossed out after it was officially determined that they would not be able to testify:

-  
Former NSA Director of Operations Roger Stanton  
Former National Security Advisor Eric Rayburn  
Former White House Chief of Staff Mike Novick  
Sherry Palmer – ex-wife of President David Palmer  
Former White House Crisis Management Counselor Lynne Kresge _(deceased)_  
Alex Hewitt _(deceased)_  
Joseph Wald _(deceased)_  
Jason Park  
Captain Jonathan Wallace – Army Special Operations Secret Sector _(deceased)_  
Colonel Ronald Samuels – Army Special Operations SS Commander, Ft. Benning _(missing) ???_  
Nina Myers  
President David Palmer – _pending health ???_  
Kate Warner

Jack nodded after glancing over the list of names and then re-faced the Senator, locking eyes with her once again. She gave him a little smirk simply just to get under Jack's skin and it worked. Jack was fighting every urge in his body to stand up and tell this snot nosey politician how he really felt.

**-Ryan Chappelle-**  
Okay. Then I think this is settled. Senator?

She shook her head.

**-Ryan Chappelle-**  
Agent York? Frank? Anything to add?

**-Special Agent Thomas York-**  
No sir.

**-Frank Costalano-**  
No.

Ryan stood up and everyone else followed his lead. He extended his hand out to the Senator.

**-Ryan Chappelle-**  
Thank for your time. See you in Washington ma'am.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
Thank you Ryan. Agents.

Jack, Tony, and Michelle also shook her hand even if they didn't want to.

As she exited the room, she stopped and turned back to Jack right before clearing the doorway.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
Oh and good luck Mr. Bauer. I really do look forward to hearing some of your answers.

He didn't respond and he didn't have to. The room cleared out shortly after that, leaving Jack ready to prepare for his fight to prove the truth.

**= THREE WEEKS LATER =****  
****= United States Army Judge Advocate General (JAG) Corps, Washington, D.C. =**

The court was small but important. Important to the future of U.S. Army 1st Lieutenant Mark Jeremiah III. Jeremiah was a member of the Ranger Battalion Squad "A". Call sign "Alpha Zero". He was the team EOD (Explosives Ordinance Disposal) specialist in bomb defusing and improvised explosive devices.

He was court-martialed and on trial for assaulting an officer during a training exercise on board on the _U.S.S. Ronald Reagan_ a month earlier. The officer, was U.S. Navy Lt. Commander Frederick Gallo, allegedly insulted Lt. Jeremiah about his religious faith.  
Apparently after the insult was made, Jeremiah ordered the higher-ranking officer to apologize to which Gallo proceeded to insult him further. There were no witnesses.  
There were, however, witnesses who saw Jeremiah throw Gallo down a flight of iron stairs and then off the main deck of the aircraft carrier into the Persian Gulf.

Due to Jeremiah's history of erratic behavior including minor suspected mental illness, it was likely that this proceeding would not end in his favor.

**-Judge (General) Francis T. Turner-**  
Would the defendant please rise?

Jeremiah and his JAG defense lawyer stood up from behind their table, as did the JAG prosecution team representing U.S. government.

**-Judge (General) Francis T. Turner-**  
The people representing the United States government vs. Lt. Mark Jeremiah III find the defendant guilty in the charge of misconduct unbecoming a military officer and a soldier in the United States Army.

Jeremiah sighed and his lawyer just shook his head in defeat.

**-Judge (General) Francis T. Turner-**  
The defendant is to be immediately suspended for three months in active duty without pay from United States Army. Now Lt. Jeremiah due to your extensive record I am giving you a chance to make a closing statement. Please don't make me regret it. Do you have anything left to remark to?

Jeremiah looked up at the judge and shook his head.

**-Judge (General) Francis T. Turner-**  
Fine. Than this court is adjourned.

The court dispersed and Jeremiah and his lawyer left the hall. His lawyer apologized but wished him luck.

Jeremiah walked out of the JAG court and outside. He sat down at a bench and loosened his tie around his dark green Army dress uniform. He lit a cigarette and puffed a few hits.

A dark suited civilian approached and occupied the seat next to Jeremiah.

**-Man-**  
So you lost huh?

Jeremiah faced him confused.

**-Man-**  
We figured you would. But alas sometimes we like to think we could be wrong. Although we never have been.

**-Mark Jeremiah-**  
Who are you?

**-Man-**  
A friend…with a proposal. You see Lt. I know exactly what's going on in that thick shrap-metal filled head of yours. You have desires now. Wantings for justice.

**-Mark Jeremiah-**You call that justice? That was a play. A high school play. Nothing more. Nothing less.

**-Man-**  
Ah…so you do see it. See the opportunities arising here. We can help you.

**-Mark Jeremiah-**  
(Chuckle) Help me what?

**-Man-**  
Achieve that justice. Achieve everything you have ever doubted about the country and the people that you have defended. Fix the mistakes that the others around you have made.

**-Mark Jeremiah-**  
What?

**-Man-**  
You know exactly what I mean.

Jeremiah did know exactly what this mysterious shadow man meant.

**-Man-**  
Yes. You do. I can see it in your eyes. Here's your chance. Don't blow it.

The man handed him a business card.

Jeremiah read it off:

_Vincent Duncan__  
__Office of the Special Advisor to the Secretary of Defense__  
__Department of Defense Headquarters, The Pentagon__  
__Washington, District of Columbia_

It also listed a series of telephone numbers, faxes, and email addresses.

**-Mark Jeremiah-**  
What is this?

Jeremiah looked up to get an answer but his baffling "friend" was gone.

**= ONE WEEK LATER =****  
****= B&A Enterprises, Corporate Headquarters, New York City, New York =**

B&A Enterprises, the large pharmaceutical enterprise that Jack's father, William Bauer, was the Chief Executive Officer of, was dazzling in all its glory. It's stock was soaring beyond expectations in the exchanges on Wall Street.

Jack was always the next in line to inherit the company when William finally retired, but Jack simply didn't want it. Their father-son relationship was far from friendly.

William offered to pay for Jack's college schooling through business school in Maine to which Jack refused. Jack decided to instead enlist himself in the Army ROTC (Recruited Officer Training Corps). The government paid for his college fully and Jack graduated with a B.A. in English from UCLA and a M.A. in Criminology and Law from U.C. Berkeley.

But also because of Jack's ROTC commitments, he graduated as a Second Lieutenant and rose to the ranks of Captain in the Army's 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment Delta or commonly known as Delta Force, over the course of almost ten years of service.

William and Jack ceased communication during that time and haven't seen each other since Teri Bauer's funeral, which was the first time they had seen each other in almost six years.

Jack's relationship with his younger brother Joseph wasn't much better. Joseph took the place of where William aspired Jack to be in the company. Joseph now serves as the President of B&A's Administration as well as Research and Development (R&D).

William Bauer sat there in his office preparing for a conference with a company oversees in Tokyo. His phone beeped.

**-Irene-**  
Excuse me Mr. Bauer?

**-William Bauer-**  
Yeah Irene?

**-Irene-**  
I'm sorry to disturb you sir but there is a young woman who insisted on seeing you. Says she is your granddaughter.

William stopped in thought and put down his pen. He picked up the phone receiver instead of talking on speakerphone.

**-William Bauer-**  
My granddaughter? Did you get a name?

**-Irene-**  
Yes sir. Kim Bauer.

William smiled.

**-William Bauer-**  
Okay. Send her in.

He was shocked by this development but also somewhat happy.

The double doors to his expensive top floor office opened and in walked Kim. William rose out from behind his desk.

**-William Bauer-**  
Hey hey! Kimberly!

**-Kim Bauer-**  
Hi Granddad.

She was nervous, as was he. But the two both managed to share a quick hug despite how awkward it was.

**-William Bauer-**  
(laughs) If you are still going by Kimberly?

**-Kim Bauer-**  
Not since 2nd grade granddad.

**-William Bauer-**  
Now you might be an older young lady, but you are still a young lady.

**-Kim Bauer-**  
(Smiles) Okay.

**-William Bauer-**  
Yes. Well it's really great to see you. Uh…please sit down. Tell me what you have been up to. Can I get you anything?

She brushed her hair back and moved to sit down in the chair in front of his desk while he walked to sit behind his desk.

**-Kim Bauer-**  
No. No, I'm fine. Thank you.

**-William Bauer-**  
So…what have you been up to? I think the last time I saw you was your mother's burial.

**-Kim Bauer-**  
Yes. It was. I haven't been up to anything exciting. I am taking classes for executive management now over at Los Angeles County Community College.

**-William Bauer-**  
Good. You know I was frantic last month when I heard that your father's office had been bombed and then a few hours later a nuclear bomb went off. I…I was really worried. I know the next day you emailed Marilyn to let us know that you and your Dad were safe. I appreciated it even though your Dad was ignoring my calls.

Kim nodded.

**-Kim Bauer-**  
I came here because I want you know that I am tired of this. Whatever happened between you and my father had nothing to do with me. I don't want to be thrown in the middle. I don't want the relationship with my father to affect the relationship of my grandfather.

**-William Bauer-**  
I appreciate that Kimberly. You want a job here? It will help us repair everything. Make it right with the rest of the family.

She was caught off guard from her grandfather's gesture.

**-Kim Bauer-**  
(Chuckle) I don't expect you to give me a…

**-William Bauer-**  
Kimberly. It would be a gold mine of opportunity. Come on, you have to pay those college bills.

**-Kim Bauer-**  
But I…

**-William Bauer-**  
Trust me. It would be five times easier work than whatever you are doing now and it would be five times the pay. I'll get you set up with a transfer, room and board at Keller County Community College right here in New York.

**-Kim Bauer-**  
No. I couldn't.

**-William Bauer-**  
Tell you what. Go see your uncle. Marilyn and him and the kids are always asking about you. They would love to catch up. Go down to his office and hear him put on about the jobs here. Get a nice internship. College credits worthy. Especially for a business major.

**-Kim Bauer-**  
(Chuckle). Okay. Thank you.

**-William Bauer-**  
Please. I know he has plenty of open positions in administration. It would be great experience.

**-Kim Bauer-**  
Are you sure?

**-William Bauer-**  
Absolutely young lady. Now go.

He said rising up and pointing to the door.

**-Kim Bauer-**  
Thank you so much grandpa. I don't know what to say. Honestly. I'll stop back to say bye after I see Uncle Joe. Okay?

She also rose up and then headed for the door.

He led her out and shut the door. Both trading smiles.

**-William Bauer-**  
Okay sweetie. Bye now.

He shut the door completely and paused for a minute. After a short moment of thought he stood up straight and marched back to his desk to push down the intercom phone.

**-William Bauer-**  
Irene.

**-Irene-**  
Yes sir?

**-William Bauer-**  
Get on the phone with my son Joseph. Tell him his niece is on her way down now to see him.

**-Irene-**  
Yes sir. Anything else?

**-William Bauer-**  
No. That will be all.

**-Irene-**  
Yes sir.

The intercom beeped off and William turned his desk around and looked out at the New York skyline from his high story wide office window.

**= TWO WEEKS LATER =****  
****= National Naval Medical Center, Bethesda, Maryland =****  
****= 11:00:22 P.M. – ONE HOUR before DAY 3 =**

**-Jack Bauer-**  
How are you sir?

President Palmer was caught way off guard sitting in his suite resting room of the floor of the main hospital wing. The floor was specifically closed off to all other patients and procedures in order to focus specifically on the President and give him privacy.

The President was seated in a wheelchair parked up against a wide table. A nurse was helping him eat however Palmer had been resistant to eat much. His stomach was hungry and sick of all the intravenous but he just did not feel like eating. It was the effects of the almost daily testing, MRI, CT, and x-ray scans that he was forced to go through.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have come unannounced.

The President quickly reached for a napkin to wipe off his mouth. He wasn't able to reach so the nurse assisted him and when they were finished, Palmer asked the nurse to give him and Jack a minute and then steered his power wheelchair over to the gently pending Jack Bauer standing in the doorway.

Palmer reached out with just about all the strength he had at that very moment to shake Jack's hand. Jack's right met Palmer's left. Palmer's right was wrapped in heavy bandages.

**-President David Palmer-**  
Jack, as I see it, after what you have done for myself and the people of this country, you need not an invitation anywhere. A visit from you is just as comforting as one from my own children.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
Thank you sir. How are you feeling Mr. President?

The President drove his wheelchair into one of the hallways with Jack following right by his side. The two continued to talk as they traveled slowly down the hallway. Secret Service agents and National Guard soldiers were posted all over the grounds of the facility.

**-President David Palmer-**  
Better. Much better now in fact. But I'm not really sure if I truly feel better because I don't know how I felt for the few days after it happened because I can't remember anything.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
You don't remember anything?

**-President David Palmer-**  
The last thing I recall is standing there and feeling sick. That's' it. Secret Service still doesn't have much to go on.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
I do sir. There is no doubt that the organization behind the bomb and the framing of the Middle East for the device took some part in the attempt on your life. But that's not why I came sir. I just wanted to check up on how you were doing.

Palmer halted his wheelchair and stared up at Jack.

**-President David Palmer-**  
You don't feel responsible do you?

Jack didn't respond.

**-President David Palmer-**  
Jack listen to me. You are not responsible for what happened to me. There was nothing…absolutely nothing that you could have done.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
Sir. With all due respect there was. If I had been thinking clearly and not given in to Kingsley I might have been able to catch light of what he was doing and possibly even prevent it.

**-President David Palmer-**  
You did prevent it. You saved thousands of American soldiers and innocent countries from going to war with each other.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
But I didn't prevent what happened to you sir.

**-President David Palmer-**  
Jack. I'm alive. I'm still the President of the United States. It's just not a functional title at this moment otherwise I would have stopped that decision to close down CTU. You have my defense at your hearing tomorrow.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
Thank you sir. I want you to know that we are subpoenaing Mrs. Palmer to testify.

**-President David Palmer-**  
Good. Sherry is my ex-wife and while I know or at least I think she is sorry for what she has done, she still has much to answer for. You have my full support Jack.

A Navy doctor approached the men from another connecting hallway.

**-Commander Gloria Riley, M.D.-**  
Excuse me Mr. President? It's time for your MRI.

**-President David Palmer-**  
Commander I thought we were done with this.

**-Commander Gloria Riley, M.D.-**  
I truly am sorry sir. But I am just following the instructions of the Medical Chief of Staff.

Palmer sighed and leaked a small smile at Jack.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
I have to get going anyway sir. Going to the secured hotel in DC. Hearing is at seven AM. But I just wanted to make sure you were doing well and to assure you that I will find the people who did this and I will bring them to justice.

**-President David Palmer-**  
I appreciate that. I do. But I don't want you carrying any guilt on this. You did the best you could. I know Catherine Jacobson. She is a pin needle in the thigh but she is decent. Nevertheless be careful. This isn't your backyard anymore. I can tell you about politics here in Washington in a few simple words: "Watch your back Jack".

Jack nodded and the two shook hands once more and said goodbye after which Jack headed for the elevator of the military hospital and David Palmer was wheeled off to perform yet another medical test.

**= Hilton Star Hotel, Washington, D.C. =****  
****= 11:51:00 P.M. - NINE minutes before DAY 3 =**

A few black SUVs went soaring by a small couple sitting across the way in a sedan in the parking lot. The couple was two mysterious people named "Mandy" and "Jonathan".

**-Mandy-**  
They're here.

**-Jonathan-**  
How do you know?

Her companion asked.

**-Mandy-**  
Windows are tinted safety glass.

She ensured, picking up a pair of binoculars and holding them up to her face.

The SUV's pulled to a halt right in front of the hotel main entrance. A few suited men exited wearing blue "Instant I.D." windbreaker jackets with "Federal Marshall" stocked across the back in yellow.

They crowded around the SUV's doors and opened them. Jack exited first carrying a suitcase.

**-Mandy-**  
Yep it's them.

She said handing her scope to the man. He looked into them.

**-Jonathan-**  
Very good.

**-Mandy-**  
Looks can be deceiving. So which one is it? This one?

Jonathan looked forward.

**-Jonathan-**  
No. That one is Bauer. Your boyfriend knows all of them but Bauer is the closest. They have a history.

Jack waited. Tony, Michelle, and Ryan all exited as well. The foursome made their way into the hotel.

**-Jonathan-**  
That's Almeida. My problem. The woman is Dessler. All three are CTU agents. The bald guy is Ryan Chappelle. Regional Director of CTU and Division aboard the West coast.

**-Mandy-**  
And there he is.

Another man exited the SUV.

**-Jonathan-**  
Costalano. Not being a witness to the hearing, he is not required to have any protection.

**-Mandy-**  
Why do you think "Max" picked him then?

**-Jonathan-**  
Right.

The Marshals and Witness Protection agents quickly followed Jack, Tony, Michelle, and Chappelle inside and the SUVs pulled off.

**-Mandy-**  
I'm going.

She moved to exit the car but Jonathan grabbed her arm.

**-Jonathan-**  
Think of me the entire time.

**-Mandy-**  
What do you think I have been doing for the past five weeks?

He smiled and they leaned into each other for a passionate deep kiss. She made it quick though and then pulled away and exited the car revealing her figure well trimmed and shown wearing a low-key nonformal black stitched dress with matching high heels. She also had her purse.

Her accomplice's car sped off into the darkness and she approached the hotel.

Due to the federal witnesses inside, a few agents were outside the main entrance. They frisked her as she entered and no weapons of any kind were found so they let her in. Nothing dangerous was in her purse ether when they searched through it.

The lobby was very classy. She noticed Jack and the others being moved into the elevator. Jack and Frank said they would catch up as Chappelle, Tony, and Michelle were escorted from guards upstairs to their rooms.

She stood far enough way so that she wouldn't attract attention to herself but close enough to eavesdrop on Jack and Frank's conversation.

**-Frank Costalano-**  
Jack. Come have a drink with me. My girlfriend is meeting me down here. She flew in this morning.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
We have a hearing tomorrow.

**-Frank Costalano-**  
A drink. Not drinks. I want to catch up. It's been over a year since you stepped down as the SAC (Special Agent in Charge) at CTU.

Jack cracked a smile but he kept a nod to his responsibility.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
One drink. Let me change first though. I have been sitting in airports and airplanes all day.

**-Frank Costalano-**  
Okay. Go get freshened up. I will grab a seat at the captain's table. See if Mandy's here yet.

Jack chuckled and got into another awaiting elevator. As the doors closed, Jack put his index finger up and repeated. "One drink."

Frank just nodded and laughed as the doors closed and he entered the lobby bar. Mandy watched and made her own way into the lobby women's bathroom. She locked the door behind her once she established that no one else was also in the bathroom.

She approached the mirror and applied dark red lipstick over her lips and then she removed her right high heel. She slid open a small hidden compartment in her shoe which revealed a small switchblade knife.

She threw the concealed weapon into her purse and put her shoe back on. Before leaving though, she took one last look at herself in the mirror. And when her looks were satisfactory enough for her, she left the bathroom.

She walked across the lobby and into the bar. Besides Frank who was sitting at a barstool asking for a cocktail, the bar contained a few bartenders and maybe five other customers scattered around the bar.

She approached him and sat into the seat next to him.

She brushed her dark hair back and smiled at him.

**-Mandy-**  
Hey honey.

They both kissed each other.

**-Frank Costalano-**  
Baby. I'm glad you made it. What are you drinking?

He smile widened as he ordered a few drinks while she reached into her purse and clutched her switchblade knife.

**_…11:59:57…11:59:58…11:59:59…12:00:00_**

**_He assumed it was over…_**

**_He thought he could escape it…_**

**_But for Jack Bauer…_**

**_everything from the past…_**

**_will finally be answered._**

**_The Third Day._**


	2. Teaser Trailer Sneak Peak

**-Announcer-  
LAST SEASON...**

President David Palmer collapses to the ground. Mandy walks away. Max stares at the sunrise from his boat. Tony and Michelle smile at each other. Mike is sitting in his office after Palmer fired him.

**-Announcer-  
****...AMERICA AVOIDED GOING TO WAR...**

Prescott is being sworn in to the office of the President.

**-Vice President (Acting President) Jim Prescott-  
**Abort the attack.

**-Military General-  
**We have an abort. I repeat an abort. Position ONE Avalanche.

The American bombers fly away off course from their Middle East targets.

**-**

Jack smiles at Kate Warner as Kim hold his hands.

**-Announcer-  
****...BUT NOW...**

FBI agents, SWAT teams, and police officers are gathered around a parking garage.

**-FBI Special Agent Thomas York-  
**Our primary objective is to arrest the two remaining members of the Second Wave terrorist organization. Because they are still out there and they WILL strike again.

Jack is shown loading his gun.

-

Cut to an American man standing on a rooftop with a device in his hands looking down at a building.

**-Mark Jeremiah-  
**I swore to defend this country from all enemies. This country itself is it's biggest enemy. The United States government is about to pay for their atrocities towards me and every other service member.

**-Announcer-  
****...THE WAR IS GOING TO AMERICA...**

Jack, Ryan, Tony, and Michelle are seated at a table with a number of other people.

**-Ryan Chappelle-  
**You're beingsent to Washington to prove our case to the Senate.

**-Senator Catherine Jacobson-**  
Into the claims that the three of you, primarily Mr. Bauer, that have developed that suggests that the device that exploded four days ago was not orchestrated by Second Wave but by an oil interest kingpin named Peter Kingsley.

**-Jack Bauer-**  
It's the truth.

The Senator just nods.

**-Announcer-  
****...AND FOR JACK BAUER...**

Jack charges at Nina in an FBI holding room and chokes her neck up against the wall.

**-Jack Bauer-  
**I want to know everything! No one is going to stop me this time!

Nina gasps for air.

FBI SWAT teams begin to move in a building.

**-Announcer-  
****..ALL WILL FINALLY BE REVEALED.**

**-Man-  
**Your wife's death served a bigger purpose than simple cold blooded murder.

Two men hold Jack down as he tries to break free.

**-Jack Bauer-  
**You son of a bitch!

-

Cut to Mike Novick meeting someone in a park.

**-Mike Novick-  
**What are you saying? Who's really behind this?

**-Announcer-  
THIS JANUARY...**

David Palmer is lying in a hospital bed with his sister at bedside.

**-Sandra Palmer-  
**You did the best you could.

**-President David Palmer-**  
Sandra...if one dies, it's a failure

**-Announcer-  
****...TAKE YOUR BIGGEST FEAR...**

A van pulls up next to Tony and masked men grab him.

**-Michelle Dessler-  
**Tony!

Michelle screams pointing a gun as the van drives off.

**-Announcer-  
****...YOUR MOST PARANOID SUSPICION...**

Jack is on talking on his cell phone.

**-Jack Bauer-  
**I know who's behind this.

Shows flashes of Max, Trepkos, and Nina Myers.

**-Jack Bauer-  
**This is bigger than anything we could ever have imagined.

**-Announcer-  
****...AND YOUR DARKEST NIGHTMARE...**

**-Tony Almeida-  
**There is no truth. These people, they just make it up as they go along.

**-Mandy-  
**These people...they are everywhere.

-

**-Max-  
**You must distract the Americans while we conduct our operation.

**-Mark Jeremiah-  
**Understood.

**-Announcer-  
****...AND MULTIPLY IT BY 24 HOURS.**

A massive explosion goes off inside a building.

**-Mark Jeremiah-  
**If you're people even try to make a move, I will kill another. And if you don't give me what I want within the next few minutes...I will kill all of them.

**-Announcer-  
****THE MOST SHOCKING SEASON OF THE EMMY WINNING BEST DRAMA IS ABOUT TO BEGIN.**

Jack is running after Nina in a back alley.

**-Jack Bauer-  
**Drop the gun Nina! Or I swear to God I will kill you...right here! Right now!

Nina raises her gun.

*Gunshot*

**==TWENTY FOUR. THE NON-STOP SEASON BEGINS THIS JANUARY ONLY ON FOX.==  
==VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.==**


End file.
